ben10fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Protomnitrix
The Protomnitix is, as its name suggests, a prototype of the Omnitrix. It is used by a Galvan named Xaxon. It resembles the pre-recalibration Omnitrix, but is more similar to a backpack. History Azmuth, Creator of the Omnitrix, made many, many prototypes of the Omnitrix before pefecting his creation, each with unique names. The one he made just before creating the Omnitrix was the Protomnitrix. Azmuth had to gather a rather rag-tag group of alien DNA (as he was getting rather restless and losing some hope) to put into the Protomnitrix. After he created it, he realized the formulas for perfecting it, but the Protomnitrix had become far too solidified in its current formulaic arrangements for him to fix the inner workings before his projected finishing time, so he abandoned it and set to work on the Omnitrix. After its completion, he though that, given his (vastly) younger brother Xaxon's hobbie of tinkering, that giving the Protomnitrix to him would be a good experience. And so he did. He said that Xaxon could keep it. Xaxon managed to work out the kinks and, after a while, got it up and running. He began using it, traveling around the universe fighting evil, writing wrongs, saving lives, et cetera, et cetera. Xaxon's travels with his friend Magus lead him to Earth, where he had heard of someone using the Omnitrix... Powers *Can turn the wearer into numerous aliens. *Has a self destruct feature. If activated, the blast can rip apart the universe. *Can be used easily thanks to voice activated codes (Protomnitrix Control Code sequence). *Can reverse genetic damage to species. *Can restore life to any species of the DNA in the "backpack." *Recent modifications based on the Ultimatrix allowed access to Utimate forms. Protomnitrix Symbol The Protomnitrix symbol is identical to the universal symbol of peace: a green hourglass in the middle of a circle, with each side filled in with black. It is present on all of its alien forms. By turning this and pressing down on it, he may access the Ultimate Form of his current alien. He can also speak a control code into it to make him revert to his normal form or allow him to transform by calling out the name of the alien's species. He can also become a Galvan again by poking the center with a pointed object. Aliens This list of aliens is progressive. All of the aliens will not be linked to at once (I tried that back when the Ben 10 wiki was canon and fanon, and people kept creating the pages with all sorts of rubbish in them, so I've learned my lesson), but rather one at a time until all of the pages are created. Keep in mind that they may be added at random (such as when season three comes about when Ben, according to the end of War of the Worlds, will have ten new aliens, or if Alien Swarm shows any new aliens, or whatever). Xaxon's name for the alien will appear, followed by either Ben's name for the alien or the alien's species if Ben doesn't have one. If the species is not original or if it is a name given to a species that exists already, there will be an example of a member of the species. They are listed in alphabetical order. Accessible aliens: in excess of 1,000,900 Currently known: 74 *Ahknanrohken (Benmummy) *Barrage (Fourarms) *Bolder (Rocks) *B-Zap (Buzzshock) *Crab (Brainstorm) *Crystal (Diamondhead) *Depth (Water Hazard) *Droid (Nanomech) *Eternal (Eon) *Fahrenheit (Heatblast) *Ferromagnet (Lodestar) *Firedamp (Swampfire) *Fizz (Maalkalox) *Fourfour (Sotoraggian/Sixsix/Sevenseven) *Fowul (Lepidopterran Parakruth) *Freeze (Big Chill) *Fremont (Alien X) *Frenzy (Ripjaws) *Gill (Milligan Volann) *Glassblower (Glaesgalian) *Grave (Ghostfreak) *Hammer (Detrovite/Vulkanus/Technorg) *Hogan (Rath) *Horvitz (Maxatomar/the Billy Alien) *Hurl (Upchuck) *Hurricane (Anubian Forog) *Hydra (Snakepit) *Insect (Endopterian/Clancy) *Instinct (Wildmutt) *Jorel (Specimian/Ultimos) *Kevlar (Deltoil/Gullet) *Loogie (Spitter) *Lovecraft (Chimera Sui Generis/Vilgax) *Mana (Anodite/Gwen Tennyson) *Manhattan (Atomix/NRG) *Matter (Osmosian/Kevin Levin) *Merlien (Dagenbrood) *Miner (Mattoxian Detrovite/Pickaxe Alien) *Monarch (Stinkfly) *Monster (Benvicktor) *Nautilus (Squidstrictor) *Neuron (Coleoidean/Synaptak) *Nil (Null Guardian) *Ogre (Wigsilian Org Beast) *Ooze (Goop) *Optic (Eye Guy) *Overgrowth (Wildvine) *Petrol (Petrampholian) *Polar (Arcticguana) *Prism (Chromastone) *Revamp (Upgrade) *Reverb (Echo Echo) *Rumble (Armodrillo) *Sandstorm (Sandbox) *Skinwalker (Benwolf) *Spike (Hystricomorph/Pierce) *SPRSPD (XLR8) *Tentacle (Uxorite/Xylene) *Tesla (AmpFibian) *Toejam (Toepick) *Tortoise (Shellhead/Terraspin) *Transtrain (Trocyberian) *Twin (Ditto) *Tyranno (Humongousaur) *Ultra (Way Big) *Vacuum (Nilfiscese) *Vamp (Vladat) *Vermin (DNAlien) *Visigoth (Atasian/Highbreed) *Wallcrawler (Spidermonkey) *Wreckingball (Cannonbolt) *Zak (Homo Sapiens Sapiens) *Zombite (Mindrone) *Zoom (Jetray) Trivia *The Lepidopterran, Spheroid, Piscciss Volann, Galvanic Mechomorph, and Tetramand forms in the Protomnitrix are heavily based on incarcerated aliens of the same species seen on Incarcecon in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. *Some of the other forms in the Protomnitrix are based on aliens on Incarcecon as well. *The To'kustar in the Protomnitrix's colors are based on Ultraman's, just as Way Big was based on Ultraman. *The Vulpimancer in the Protomnitrix somehow, at least to the author, brings Scooby-Doo to mind. *The Arachnachimp in the Protomnitrix is colored similarly to Spiderman. *The Glaesgalian and Mindrone in the Protomnitrix are based on Gaara and Kakashi of Naruto, respectively. Category:Xaxon Category:Trixes